


The Oracle, The Fire-Dancer and the Sword-Dancer

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Tokyo Ghoul: Psychics of Tokyo [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Acrobatics, Anal Sex, Belly Dancing, Blades, Bodyguard, Breast Fucking, Cutting, Dancing Lessons, Dominatrix, F/M, Fire, Flexibility, Fortune Telling, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lazy Sex, Nudism, Oracles, Perversion, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Pyromania, Swordfighting, Swords, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of Mama Bear and Storm-Boy</p><p>A trio of unusual people in their late teens; two psychics and one ghoul. Dukker; A defenseless, carefree and slutty fortune-teller, and a pair of overprotective bellydancers. Ocán; a pyromaniac big-breasted girl who can make fire with her mind and Mahnaz; a sadistic big-booty ghoul who loves playing with sharp objects especially swords. </p><p>The trio has travel to Tokyo to search for a pair of powerful psychics but they are forced to face the Aogiri, the CCG and some lustful perverts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oracle, The Fire-Dancer and the Sword-Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul! XD I'M THE FIRST TO HAVE TOKYO GHOUL WITH BELLY DANCING ON THE TAGE
> 
> Dukker: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/06/db/80/06db80ce099d4ce857639c2d9e82f311.jpg
> 
> Ocán: http://i.ytimg.com/vi/-NpNOHGBt-A/maxresdefault.jpg
> 
> Mahnaz: http://i.ytimg.com/vi/Nr9pYMdl2Tc/maxresdefault.jpg

“ _Give me a show ladies! If you could be so kind”_ called out a young voice politely. A pair of sexy belly-dancers are on the stage doing their best performance in front of a hooded man in robes who is comfortably seated on his fancy couch, smiling calmly at them. Both have flowy hair thought one is black while other is brown blonde. One has dark skin while the other is pale skin. Both have warm brown eyes and yet one’s is lighter. Both have very shapely bodies but one has bigger boobs and the other has a big ass. Both are wearing revealing and yet graceful outfits. Their names are Ocán Well and Mahnaz Almazan. As they dance, their skirts, veils and hairs flow in the air.

Suddenly Ocán’s eyes glow white and she gets set on fire and yet she isn’t burning and continues to dances. Mahnaz’s eyes became Kakugan and her bladelike Kagune and she wield them like swords. “Ready? Ocán” she said taking off her veil and pointing her “swords” at her fellow dancer. “I was born ready, Mahnaz” said Ocán chuckling as she removes her veil as well and a fire ball floats on each of her hand. They runs towards each other and begin to fight. Anyone is seeing this, they will believe the pair are just dancing but they would be wrong.

Ocán and Mahnaz are naturally rivals. They been challenging each other since they were children. Mahnaz attempts to eat her when she first met her but Ocán fought back with a psychic power called Pyrokinesis, and that’s when she knows that Ocán is a psychic and they see each other as rivals ever since. Despite their competitive behavior towards each other, they care enough to protect each other. Ocán will burn the ghoul investigators that hunts for Mahnaz and Mahnaz will kill the ghouls that have intentions of eating Ocán, Win! Win! Right now, they are about have a…. **_somewhat_** friendly challenge to entertain the man on the couch.

Ocán charges at Mahnaz with fireballs on her hands and Mahnaz backflips from the fire thrusts one of her “swords” at her which Ocán evades in time. Ocán smirks at her darkly. “HAH! Missed!” she said as fire swirls around her beautifully. “I didn’t” said Mahnaz laughing. Ocán looks at her top and saw that her top strap has been cut showing half of one of her large breasts. The hooded man gasps as his nose bleed a little. Ocán’s teeth clenches and she growls like a dog. “YOU BITCH!!! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TOP!!!!” she screams in anger as fire blazes on her fist and comes at Mahnaz, burning her face. The burns appear on Mahnaz and she still laughs as she regenerates her skin. “You can always get a new one” said Mahnaz. The girls charge at each other, passing each other and Ocán burns a part of Mahnaz’s skirt. The skirt then falls down, showing Mahnaz’s thong string and her big round cheeks. The ghoul then glares at her former prey. “Now we are even!” shouted Ocán laughing as the female ghoul runs towards her. Ocán backflips again, skirt lifting up, showing her panties and she sets Mahnaz’s hair on fire. The ghoul puts it out and she prances on Ocán, pushing her to the ground, pressing their breasts against each other, punching each other. The hooded man gasped louder and smiles wider.

Mahnaz suddenly seemly attempts to stab her with her kagune, but she cuts another strap of Ocán’s top. The entire ruined top has fallen off of Ocán’s busty chest. The psychic girl blushes as she glares at the ghoul as she covers her chest. Ocán then grabs Mahnaz’s arm while still covering her. Mahnaz gasps seeing that Ocán is burning her arm. Mahnaz uses her Kagune to push her off as she heals rapidly of burns. Ocán laughs at her as she dances in the flames. Mahnaz’s jumps and spins towards her with her bladed kagune. Ocán dodges the attack by jumping over her. The ghoul and the psychic run towards each other, standing face to face very seriously. Kakugans meeting Glowing white eyes as Ocán’s fireball is close to Mahnaz’s face and Mahnaz’s kagune closes to Ocán’s. Mahnaz and Ocán suddenly smile at each other, they jump up to their feet. The ghoul’s kagune went back inside her while the psychic’s flames vanishes and they bowed to the hooded man in the couch who is now clapping for them. “ _Well done ladies”_ he said softly as he slowly removes his robes.

On removing the robes, it reveals a young man with comforting brown eyes, and a beautiful mullet, shirtless, wearing his baggy pants, clearly bare-feet, and one bracelet on his arm. He is Dukker Stanley, a slutty and lazy yet helpful man. He’s a psychic who can see the future. He’s a strange psychic because he can’t control his powers, and the visions come to him randomly which is why he meditates or do whatever keeps him relax as he waited patiently to get a vision. ( **In other words he sleeps a lot and lays around doing nothing** ) Whether his vision of the future is good or bad, he always reminds calm and stays happy. With his visions, he has either tells people good fortunes or gives them grave warnings… either way he never says what they want to hear **_but what_** **_they need to hear_**.

When he’s not laying around, he’s travels a lot, does yoga, dancing, being a nudist or sleeping around with both men and women and he’s the bottom _most of the time_ but if his lovers are really lucky he can show how _flexible_ he is. Even though he’s promiscuous, he is always nice to his lovers. Ocán and Mahnaz meet him when he was telling his predictions to a small crowd, the belly dancers notices his eyes where glowing white just like Ocán’s when she’s using her powers and they know he’s a real fortune teller. Dukker has a lot of enemies as much as many fans because “ _he knows too much_ ” and because he doesn’t fight well and is very carefree, Ocán and Mahnaz decided to be his bodyguards. And at some point, the dancers started to love him.

Dukker smiles at his girlfriends, “Because you perform very well, I’ll show you my ‘acrobatic skills’ in the bedroom” smiling blushing at the ladies. “Heh! Good and I really hope you done sleep in the middle of it” said Ocán who stops covering her large breasts and shakes them a bit in front of him. Dukker’s nose bleeds a bit and Mahnaz glares at Ocán. The ghoul shows her butt at the fortune teller and shakes it. Ocán glares at her furiously. Dukker laughs gently. “Save it for the bedroom ladies” said Dukker giggling calmly. They left the stage to go to the bedroom in the backstage.

The ladies removed what’s left of their clothes drops themselves on the bed and Dukker who’s already naked as he is a nudist, jumps to the bed. Each knee between legs as he grabs their breasts. Suddenly his eyes glow _white._

**_A blonde lady and a tall man with black hair each holding a suitcase approaches Dukker in the alley. “Dukker Stanley… You are suspected of harboring a ghoul and an arsonist killer, either you come with us or we’ll use force” she said sternly._ **

Dukker gasps loudly and he takes a deep breath. Suddenly the girls reaches up to him. “What did you see Dukker?” asked Mahnaz and Ocán softly noticing that the psychic had have his vision. Dukker hugs them tightly. “No matter what…Don’t leave me…” said Dukker softly. Dukker is normally calm about the future whether it’s good or bad but when it comes to someone he loves… it’s different. “We won’t” said the ladies. They continue to entangle themselves in embrace to relieve Dukker’s stress. As they are making love, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think is going to interrupt the teens who are about to being a three-way?


End file.
